poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Thunderwing's head
This is how Inside Thunderwing's head goes in Cybonic Plague. Queen Chrysalis: Why has our shield not been rebuilt? Changeling: The servants are working as hard as possible, my queen. Queen Chrysalis: him The ponies will know where we are in no time. Excelarate your efforts. Changeling: Yes my queen. enters Starscream: Seeker in the house. Queen Chrysalis: Ah, Starscream. And how is the patient doing today? Starscream: Same old. Queen Chrysalis: An inglorious fate that he shall remain in this devastative state. Starscream: On the contrary, Thunderwing's body might be scrap metal, but his mind is still peculating. Queen Chrysalis: Keep that to yourself. That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything. Starscream: The eyes and ears of the Changelings. Queen Chrysalis: As Unicron's herald remains in limbo, so does his cause. Equestria deserves a strong alert leader. Starscream: One who would require a very loyal captain. Queen Chrysalis: A candanant would need to earn that post to a close to have said eyes and ears. Starscream: More than just begging for mercy, Queen Chrysalis? Queen Chrysalis: You scratch my flank, I scratch yours. the lab, Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity approach Thunderwing Optimus Prime: Thunderwing. He's alive. Trixie: What? Optimus Prime: He's hooked up to life support. Ratchet: Wait! Thunderwing may be Ultra Magnus' hope. If a cure exists, Thunderwing may know it. You must enter his brain and find it. Rainbow Dash: Enter Thunderwing's brain? dream Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. reality at the Autobot base Ratchet: Thorax: What is that place? Twilight Sparkle: comm Trixie: Twilight says it looks like Dream Twilight Sparkle: reality at the Autobot base Ratchet: Twilight. That isn't you or your friends. But merely fragments of Thunderwing's mind. They cannot see or hear you. dream Thunderwing: Well. Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing! Rainbow Dash: You're going down! Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Rarity: We can't let you prevail. Applejack: Let's do this! Fluttershy: You won't win. Thunderwing: Or will I? charges at Twilight and her friends and he slams his fist on them and they turned to dust reality at the Autobot base Starlight Glimmer: That never happened! Ratchet: It's not a memory. We're seeing Equestria as Thunderwing has created. In his darkest dreams. dream Thunderwing: Ah Princess Twilight Sparkle. Prepare to meet your demise! raises his fist and brings it down on Twilight, but his fist goes through Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Thunderwing: What?! tries to attack Twilight, but they all go through Twilight reality at the Autobot base Trixie: Thunderwing can't touch Twilight? Ratchet: Because she's not a creation of Thunderwing's mind. Twilight is immune to his physical attack. dream Thunderwing: You're not wearing phase-displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So, tell me, Princess, what are you?! Twilight Sparkle: Well, you can't touch me because... I'm not a figurement of your imagination. I am not a creation of your mind. Thunderwing: You are real. They were not. laughs A Cortical Psychic Patch. Twilight Sparkle: How did you know that? Ratchet: You told him you're not a creation of his mind. He's becoming self-aware. Twilight Sparkle: Self-aware? Thunderwing: If this is my subconscious, WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?! reality, Queen Chrysalis, Starscream, and Soundwave enter the lab Queen Chrysalis: Starscream. Will you produce your viewings of the condition to Soundwave for the historical record? Starscream: Temporarily unaided, Thunderwing could remain in this deathless slumber forever. Queen Chrysalis: Unicron's herald would not have wanted to be seen this way. The time he spents captive in his own body is not just. points to Thunderwing's brain wave activity on the screen Starscream: Brain wave activity. NOT evidence of consciousness. Merely in an endless dream from which Thunderwing may never wake. Queen Chrysalis: Soundwave, we must face reality. Thunderwing is lost to us. Starscream: The only honorable option would be to show him mercy. Queen Chrysalis: And so he shall re-emerge from stasis some time soon. Arcee: (whisper) Ratchet, are you getting this? Ratchet: If Thunderwing perishes, Twilight's mind will remain separated from her body -- Forever. dream Thunderwing: The only way you could have entered my mind is via Cortical Psychic Patch. But the question remains, what happened to me?! looks into Twilight's eyes and sees what happens to him Thunderwing: The Elements of Harmony. And yet if -- If you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark. So, tell me, Princess, do I still function? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. But you are currently in stasis. Anyways, one of my friends is infected with a virus created by your master. Thunderwing: Cybonic plague. Someone other than me is unwell? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Ultra Magnus. Thunderwing: laughs And what makes you think I'm gonna give you the cure? Twilight Sparkle: He needs it urgently. If he doesn't get it now, he'll perish. Thunderwing: You know too well. Twilight Sparkle: He needs it now. reality Queen Chrysalis: Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Starscream's medical expertise? Chrysalis looks at Starscream, who just shrugs Queen Chrysalis: Speak now or forever hold your piece. Going. Chrysalis is about to pull the life support cable off of Thunderwing, Optimus prepares to shoot Queen Chrysalis: Going. points to the Cortical Psychic Patch on Thunderwing's head Queen Chrysalis: Hmm. Arcee: (whisper) Scrap. Dream Thunderwing: After our deep history together, to not watch the spark or heart from my enemy's eyes with my very own. Twilight Sparkle: What? Thunderwing: It's true. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Thunderwing: You know that don't you? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Thunderwing: Well played, Princess. Twilight the formula for the cure The chemical formula for the cure you seek -- Not that I expect you to know how to read it. reaches for the formula for the cure but Thunderwing shuts his hand on it Twilight Sparkle: What? Thunderwing: Not yet. Twilight Sparkle: But how can I make the cure without the formula? Thunderwing: And how am I to accomplish terminating anyone as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure. You must guarantee my recovery, or Ultra Magnus fades to gunmetal gray. The REAL Ultra Magnus. the Autobot base Starlight Glimmer: Seriously? Trixie: Yes. Thunderwing's words are as true as he speaks.